In particular, this application relates to systems used in the collection and disposal of certain medical wastes. The collection of fluent waste material is a common procedure in the medical field. Most methods of surgical waste collection are carried out using vacuum suction. Some methods use gravity, while some use impelling devices which produce suction vacuum. Examples of such impelling devices may comprise a meniscus shaver, a lipo-suction system, an arthroscopic fluid pump, a tissue ablator, an endoscopic irrigation and aspiration wand and the like. Surgical fluid waste is collected in containers commonly referred to as canister and/or canister liners. These waste collection devices are generally disposable; some are re-cycled, re-processed, or rewashed. Some collection devices are re-used. Some are partially reused while some are intermittently re-used. Some are disposable or partially disposable. Some are used in conjunction with servicing units while some are used with additive agents for treating the waste material. Some are used multiple times on multiple patients without the preferable cleaning in between treatment of different patients. In certain instances reused devices are cleaned, reprocessed, sterilized, re-sterilized and or recycled and or prepared for reuse. There are disadvantages to the use of disposable collection canisters and canister liners. One problem is that disposable collection canisters and disposable collection liners contribute contaminated infectious plastic waste to the medical waste stream which is undesirable for the environment. Reuse of disposable collection devices by recleaning or reprocessing or recycling and or sterilizing, has the disadvantages of adding costly labor and requiring additional labor costs for sorting, containing, transporting, and, handling of contaminated medical waste containers, and then the added costs of product re-entry into the internal/external product re-sterilization internal/external distribution system. There is a significant need to reduce medical waste. The need to reduce medical waste is a serious common goal of the United States and Internal Agencies. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and the American Hospital Association has entered into a landmark Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) formally establishing the goals to reduce medical waste 50% by the year 2010. Hospitals for Healthy Environment (www.H2E-Online.org) is the name of the aforementioned alliance for waste reduction, supported by formidable organizations and companies such as the American Nurses Association, Healthcare Without Harm, the EPA, plus Group Purchasing Organizations, leading health care organizations, federal, state and local government agencies, and health care associations and the like.